ubelblattfandomcom-20200216-history
The Seven Heroes
Twenty years before the main story takes place, the Fourteen Lances were chosen to venture on a dangerous quest by the Emperor of the Szaalenden Empire. Each armed with a lance blessed by the Emperor, they sought to defeat a powerful enemy and threat to the empire, known as Wischtech. Of those fourteen, it is believed that three perished on the journey and four turned traitor. The seven remaining claimed to have completed the mission, killing the four traitors, who became known as the "Four Lances of Betrayal". The seven who returned were hailed as "The Seven Heroes". In actual fact, the "Four Lances of Betrayal" were the true heroes, who risked death to carry out the mission bestowed on them, despite the treachery of their companions, the so-called "Seven Heroes" who decided to flee the mission, fearing death. When the four returned victorious after defeating the enemy, they were ambushed by their comrades and brutally massacred. Afterwards, the seven took credit for the success of quest and were rewarded greatly, each given land to govern. Ascherit, one of the "Lances of Betrayal", survived the bloodbath and, with a new form, is currently hunting down the "Saviors" who murdered his friends and destroyed his life. The Seven Heroes Schtemwölech (Deceased) One of the Fourteen Lances that massacred Ascheriit and his three companions and returned as heroes, thus becoming one of the fabled Seven Heroes. A mere thief before being chosen as one of the Fourteen Lances, he was good friend with Ascheriit, but after becoming a lord he sought to live forever by use of Wischtech sorcery and medical experiments. He had hundreds of women with fairy blood drained and minced so as to keep the his body from aging. In his quest for immortality, he tried to use Köinzell due to his human-fairy nature, but was beaten and massacred. He was the first of the "Heroes" to fall. Of the seven deadly sins, he represents Lust, or more specifically, the all-consuming lust for eternal life. Barestar (Deceased) A member of Fourteen Lances who betrayed Ascheriit. Before he was sent to the Emperor as one of the Lances he was the son of a powerful merchant, the youngest of three brothers. Insecure and inept in dealing with business, he was instead chosen as an envoy to the Emperor due to his considerable physical prowess. He was a friend of Ascheriit, and one of the few members of the 7 Heroes to understand what the brutality of their acts would bring upon them all. After becoming a hero, he appears to have been corrupted, possibly by his guilt, and he started living lavishly, consumed by anger and envy against Glenn for not being granted constructions of war airships, and secretly turned his fortress into a flying castle armed with Wischtech engines of destruction. After Schtemwolech's death he grew increasingly paranoid and fearful that even the slightest thing could be an attempt to his life. So paranoid he was, he sends his army to attack the city of Jullas-Abllas, accusing it's citizens of supporting Koinzell. Ironically, his actions actually made the citizens support Koinzell and fight against his army. In the end, his own men betrayed him and left him, a fact that finally drove him completely insane. Seeing such a thing, Koinzell killed him while in his stupor, as an act of pity. Of the Seven Deadly Sins, he represents Greed, as shown by his jealousy of Glenn's weapons and army, and his desire to have it all for himself. Glenn (Active/Resurrected) One of the most prominent of the Seven Heroes. Glenn is the son of the Emperor. He was nominated as envoy of the Emperor himself to deal with the increasingly threatening acts of Koinzell. In the days of the Fourteen Lances they were good friends, yet Glenn secretly despised and envied Ascheriit greatly due to his superior swordsmanship and his calm behaviour. He recognized the brutality of their treason and did not fear eventual retribution, and he also believed that their punishment was the very fact that they became heroes, being burdened with the welfare of the whole Empire not only as nobles, but as symbols for the people. In his first encounter with Koinzell, he publicly spared Koinzell's life, but he was killed outright by Koinzell during their second encounter. After Glenn's death, his father, the emperor, became so depressed that he no longer took interest in his empire. As a result, Lebelont became the de facto ruler of the Szaalenden. Glenn would later be resurrected by unknown means in a younger body. After his resurrection he directly challenged Lebelont's abuse of authority and went to war with him. Glenn later pushed back Lebelont with the aid of Ishruden, and intended to finish him off, however, Lebelont, Nirgenfeled and Gullengurv, were all caught and killed by Koinzell as they were trying to escape. Since his revival he has dispanded the Seven Lances, joined forces with Ishruden, hired Rangsatt, and convinced two of Lebelont's children to side with him instead, as well as providing one of them, Supaz, with great power. He also appears to be giving similar powers to those who swear their loyalty to him, such as Ururietz, it is unknown what this power is or what Glenn actually intends to do with it. Of the Seven Deadly Sins, he represents Envy, as it was his envy for Ascheritt that led him to betray the Four. Lebelont (Deceased) An ambitious and powerful "hero" of the empire. Lebelont has managed to effectively usurp the throne through various powerplays after Glenn's death and is now the unofficial ruler of the empire due to his position as head of its armed forces. He is ruthless and cunning man and is the current antagonist of the series. He has recently declared war on the Wischtech after publicly executing ten of their kind. He has five children to an unknown mother, each as brutal and perhaps more so than their father. During the time of the 14 Holy Lances, Lebelont was the most fearful of the Forest of Death. He could not keep calm at the night of their stay in the Forest of Death, claiming that there was nothing that 11 of the remaining Holy Lances could do, and that they should just give up. He inspired fear in the other "7 Heroes", prompting Glenn to abandon their quest. Of the Seven Deadly Sins, he represents Pride. Most of the atrocities he commits through the story are driven by his need to sate his own ego, such as when he attempted to kill Koinzell while Glenn already had him cornered. Ironically, his action at this time is what allows Koinzell to escape and kill Glenn. After Glenn revives he challenges Lebelont's abuse of authority and defeats him in a war. After two of his children defect to Glenn's side and come to claim their father's head, Lebelont tries to escape from his castle by ship, he is then caught by Koinzell and recognizes him at last as Ascheriit. Lebelont realizes that the first and final mistake he made was crossing Astarit, and asks himself how he even got the idea in his head that men like them could slay monsters like him. He is then sliced to pieces by Koinzell's wings and killed. Güllengurv (Deceased) Almost nothing is known about Güllengurv currently. He is the fattest of the 7 Heroes. He presumably represents the sin of Gluttony. When Lebelont and the resurrected Glenn went to war, he sided with Lebelont, however, as Lebelont's sanity began to slip and the war was clearly lost Gullengurv chose to betray him and take his head to Glenn in surrender. he is then found by Koinzell, who notes the similarity in this situation to when "they" betrayed "us" four, realizing Koinzell is Ascheriit, and that he is the "hero killer", he tries to convince him to attack Lebelont or Glenn, but is unable to and is killed by Koinzell. His last words were to accuse Koinzell of being just like them for murdering his brothers in a vane attempt to save his own life. Nirgenfeled (Deceased) Little is known about Nirgenfeled, but in all of his appearances as an old man, he has held a look of worry on his face. He is frightened by Koinzell's actions, and appears to rely on others more than himself. He claimed that "Ascheriit would kill the rebel (Koinzell) in the blink of an eye," which angered Lebelont. He presumably represents the sin of Sloth. When Lebelont and the resurrected Glenn went to war, he sided with Lebelont, however, as Lebelont's sanity began to slip and the war was clearly lost Nirgenfeled chose to follow Gullengurv and betray Lebelont in an attempt to take his head to Glenn in surrender. The two are then found by Koinzell, who notes the similarity in this situation to when "they" betrayed "us" four. realizing Koinzell is Ascheriit, and that he is the "hero killer", he tries to convince him to attack Lebelont or Glenn, but is unable to and is killed by Koinzell. His last act was to throw an axe into Gullengurv's back after the latter attempted to abandone him and flee, he then begs Koinzell to kill Gullengurv first, but is then decapitated by him. Ischüdien (Active) The Dragon Chief of the empire. His ideas agree with Glenn's, and he tries to use his power as a hero to make the empire a better place. Due to Lebelont recent actions, including the massacre of Jebr and reigniting the war with the Wischtech, Ischüdien forms an alliance with Order of the Seven Lances, as he sees Lebelont's acts as having gone too far, and may destroy the empire. Ischüdien is unique among the 7 Heroes, as his motivation for giving up the quest of the 14 Lances does not appear to be driven from fear of the Forest of Death, judging from his expressions during the incident. His thoughts at the time are currently unknown. He presumably represents the sin of Wrath. While Ischüdien has not been shown to lose his temper so far in the series, dragons are creatures that are often used as a symbol of wrath and anger. Category:Characters Category:Seven Heroes